In hosted application scenarios, a customer may have multiple systems that are coupled via a network to one or more hosts. In such hosted application scenarios, most of the application infrastructure is provided centrally by a host system or hosting partners. Certain processes and functionalities however, can only or may better run locally on the customer site over a local area network (LAN). Setting up such a hosted environment can a time consuming manual process, and usually involves several different physical boxes including multiple computers.